Good Night, Peter Pan
by DivineRose2392
Summary: His shadow has been haunting me for five years now and he wouldn't let me fall asleep. I was in love with a boy who will never understand the concept of love. Peter Pan x Wendy


Goodnight, Peter Pan

His shadow has been haunting me for five years now. It was impossible to sleep at night. He would like to creep along the way, hide in the dark spots on my room, trying to inch closer to me. I couldn't tell if my mind was playing tricks on me; his wispy-like hand would rest upon my arm or so I thought. This was frightening me. If this was a joke, I'm not laughing; this wasn't funny. It was like I has sewn him to my own foot and he's been disturbing me ever since. He was a stupid childish ghost that wanted attention.

"Are you going to bed, Wendy?" Mum asked. I looked over my shoulder and smiled at her.

"In a second, Mum," I said as I got comfortable on the bench near my window sill. But Mum remained in my doorway with her arms folded across her chest. "Don't worry, I will. I promise."

"Don't stay up too late, now."

I was going to say that I wasn't a kid anymore but I kept my lips sealed. His shadow was the reason I couldn't get to sleep. He was the reason why I would stay up all night and be exhausted in the morning.

"Night, Mum."

"Night, darling," she said as she blew me a kiss.

My heart stopped for a second. Those pirates used to call me 'His Little Darling'. I hate how my last name was Darling and everyone at my school made fun of me for it. Every time they called me 'Darling', I thought of _him._

Mum closed the door behind her as she walked out. So I was not only haunted by his shadow, but by memories from five years ago. I turned my attention out my window and stared at Big Ben. It was hard to say to people, "Hey, I stood on the hands of Big Ben", because I would probably be made fun of.

I got up from my seat and stepped up onto the ledge. The cold breeze kissed my skin as I stood in the window looked down at the long drop below. My nightgown flapped around lightly in the wind. I could try to fly for the second time and have it end up being my last try,

_"Just believe and you can fly!" _

The hair on the back of my neck stood up, and I looked over my shoulder at my wall and there he was. His shadow was sitting on top of my shadowed dresser. He was watching me, curious to see what I would do. He was next to the music box that that fairy got trapped in and it's been dear to his heart ever since. His shadow's heart that is.

I stuck my foot out and wiggled my toes out into the open. If his shadow is here that _must _mean that he was here. Yes, it was a stupid thought to jump out the window and see if I would fly or to see if he would be there to catch me. I looked back at his shadow again and he was still there, watching me. But then he started moving. His shadow depressed to the floor and started to slither over to me. He then jumped up on the wall and looked like he had his back pressed to it, trying to hide.

I looked up at the nightly heavens and then looked at him again. He was gone. Vanished like he was just a part of my own imagination.

I felt something shove me from behind and I then an invisible push pull my back, making me grip the window's frame, saving me from falling to my death. Jumping off would be childish. He wouldn't want that.

I stepped down onto the small ledge that was just outside my window, like I was going to scale the wall. The wind picked up as I edged away from my safe haven. My heart leapt as I saw his shadow squatting just where I was standing against the wall. He looked up at me with fascination. I glanced down onto the street that was glistening from the dull lamp posts' lights. I cringed from the gust of wind that blew through and my breath caught in my throat.

He stood up from his squatting position and reached out his hand to me. I inched away from it carefully but kept my eye on him. I didn't want to fall into such a _stupid _and ideal dream that he would come back.

Icy tears welded up in my eyes but felt hot as they spilt lightly onto my cheeks. He took a step closer to me, ready to wipe the tears from my face, and I moved away again, almost slipping. I stared at his shadow for a moment. My heart ached and I shivered with the thought that I was in love with someone who will never understand the concept of love. He had saved me but it was only to show off his heroism. He was too young. He was the boy who will never up. And here I am, one year away from becoming an adult, and yet I still think with a mind of a twelve year old. Thinking that there is a world beyond the second star to the right. I was sick and _tired _of being haunted by something I could never have. I looked at the ground and then at Big Ben.

It wasn't my time yet to fly.

More tears leaked from my eyes and streaming down my cheeks. I looked back at his shadow and he was still there. His hand was extended to me. I bit my lip and took it, clutching air. But he moved back and I felt a light pull. I held on and made my way back over to my window cautiously.

When I made it back to my room, I turned and saw him on my wall and I could tell that his arms were crossed; he was tapping his foot in disappointment. I couldn't put my finger on it: Why would he do that to me? Why would he want me to come back? Was he telling me to wait for something? So many questions flooded my mind, but I couldn't figure it out.

He then relaxed and stood there. He bowed to me, saying goodbye.

"_Well, I guess this is goodbye forever."_

"_Never is an awfully long time."_

He disappeared by slipping out my window. I ran over to it and poked my head out. He was gone. I looked up at the sky and at the star he pointed to me once that was next to the North Star. I gave a faint smile and wiped my tears.

"Goodnight, Peter," I whispered. I closed my window doors and locked it.

* * *

Just something very short and sweet that I submitted to my literary magazine that's at my school. I'm planning on turning this into a chapter story ;)

Ah, Peter Pan. He is love.

I'm such a Peter Pan x Wendy supporter.

Happy Valentine's Day 3

DivineRose2392


End file.
